Happily Ever AfterA Feudal Fairy Tale
by bethananny
Summary: What would happen if Naraku were defeated, but the Shikon jewel was shattered again. Will Inuyasha be happy for a reason to make Kagome stay in the feudal era with him?
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After...A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter One: Naraku Destroyed

"Hey Naraku, you bastard, it's time for you to finally DIE!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku looked around the battlefield he was standing in the middle of and laughed, "I was under the impression it was time for you and your friends to die, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked around as well and knew he had to end this battle quickly for his friends to survive. Sango had Miroku's head cradled in her lap and Kohaku was unconscious at her side. Miroku's barrier was still holding but the poisoned insects he had sucked into the wind tunnel was beginning to take effect. Sango was bleeding from several wounds and looked about ready to drop. Kiara was standing by Sango's side with fangs bared and Shippo clinging to her back. Naraku had ripped the shikon jewel shard from Kohaku's back, but for some reason it had not killed him, only knocked him out. He had taken Koga's jewel shards earlier and now with the shard from Kohaku's back, the shikon jewel would be complete. Inuyasha knew he had to be stopped now, before he could use the jewel and while he was still weak from their attacks.

"Sesshomaru, if you're finished checking on your girlfriend, how about a little help?" hollered Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked around and quietly nodded his head. He lifted Kagura and took her behind an outcropping of rocks and laid her gently on the ground.

"I will be back shortly, stay here" he told the wind sorceress.

"As you wish" she said meekly.

Sesshomaru walked over to his brother. He looked at Inuyasha and the girl Kagome, standing by his side and wondered how she was still standing after the blow she had taken earlier.

"Is she able to help in her condition?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You worry about your woman, I'll worry about mine" snapped Inuyasha.

"Very well, lets get this over with. Kagura's wounds need tending."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "Are you ready Kagome?"

"Yes, lets finish this now" she replied, as she raised her bow, notched an arrow and pulled back on the string. Inuyasha yelled "NOW" as he released the backlash wave from the Tessaiga. At the same moment Kagome let her arrow fly and Sesshomaru released the Tokijin's power. The result of the combining of powers was awesome. Naraku screamed in pain as his body began to vaporize. They watched in what seemed like slow motion as Naraku dissolved into dust. There was only one small problem. Kagome's arrow had struck the shikon jewel and once again it was shattered into pieces. It was just like the first time she struck the jewel, the light was blinding and the jewel shards went speeding off into every direction.

Inuyasha howled in frustration, "Kagome, I can't believe you shattered the jewel again. It's taken us almost 3 years to track down all those shards!"

Kagome slumped down beside the half demon and started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry Kagome, Please don't cry! We did manage to kill Naraku, so today is not a total loss." said Inuyasha.

"You are such a jerk! I'm hurt and tired and all you can do is yell about the stupid shikon jewel. SIT!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha slammed to the ground cursing under his breath. He was not too mad though, if Kagome had enough strength left to yell sit at him, he felt she would be just fine after some rest.

"Well little brother, I see your woman has you under control" Sesshomaru said mockingly.

"Go to hell Sesshomaru" snarled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had already walked off toward Sango and Miroku. He stopped beside Kohaku and pulled the Tensaiga from its sheath.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sango.

"I am going to restore his life. Naraku lied to you when he told you that removing the jewel shard would kill him. Kohaku never died, he was hovering on death just as you were demon slayer. Naraku simply used the jewel to control Kohaku after he was healed. If I use the Tensaiga his health will be fully restored." and with that said he thrust the Tensaiga toward Kohaku. After a few minutes Kohaku sat up and looked around.

"Sango" he cried on seeing his sister.

"Oh Kohaku, I'm so glad to here you say my name" Sango said weeping.

"Kohaku, come here to me" commanded Sesshomaru. Kohaku stood, walked over to Sesshomaru and knelt in front of him. "You owe me a life debt, you will come with me now" Sesshomaru stated to the boy.

"No, you can't take him from me again" cried Sango reaching out toward her brother.

Sesshomaru turned toward her and said, "Calm yourself girl, I can help him overcome his memories. I will also train him to become a great warrior. You will see him again, I will not keep him from you." With that said he turned back to Kohaku, "Say goodby to your sister and follow me."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Kohaku arose and went to his sister. Kneeling down to hug her he said "Don't worry about me, Rin will not let him be too hard on me. I will see you again my sister. Thank you for always believing in me, I love you very much."

"I love you as well Kohaku and don't forget to come back and see me soon, please" said Sango hugging her brother back.

Sesshomaru walked back to the outcropping of rocks where he had left Kagura. Kneeling down by her side he asked, "Can you put your arms around my neck so I can lift you?" Nodding her head in the affirmative she looped her arms around his neck and he lifted her easily. "Come Kohaku, we must be getting back to Rin and Jaken."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out, "Do you need me to look at Kagura's wounds?"

"No, I can care for her myself." Then without a backward glance the trio disappeared into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What Do We Do Now?

The silence of the battlefield was broken by Kagome's quite sobs. Inuyasha reached out for her and pulled her against his chest. He tried patting her on the back and telling her to calm down but she still kept crying. How he hated to hear her cry. He stroked her hair and whispered to her "It's alright Naraku is gone now and we can start looking for the shards in a day or two after you have rested."

"So that's why you're being so nice to me!" exclaimed Kagome, as she pulled back to look up at the half demon. "You just want to make sure I will still be your jewel detector, don't you!"

"Hell no! I just want you to stop crying. I hate it when you cry. You know that." growled Inuyasha.

"Well...ok, I guess that really is more like the half demon I've come to know." Kagome told him with a smile.

Sango looked around for Kiara and Shippo. She smiled at the sight that greeted her eyes. Knowing the danger had passed, the big cat and little fox demon had curled up together and were both now sound asleep. _They are both worn out, it's been a long and difficult day. _She was relieved to hear Kagome and Inuyasha start bickering. It assured her both of them were not seriously wounded. She was concerned for Miroku though. She gazed down at the monk, whose head was still pillowed on her lap and wondered if this time the poison would be to much for him to overcome. _Please let him be alright. I don't think I could stand to live without him._ _I know he is such a leacher, but most of that is just an act. I really think he cares for me and now that the wind tunnel is gone, maybe I will find out what his real feelings are._

Miroku stared at his hand in shock. He was finally free from Naraku's curse. _I did it father, no_ _more wind tunnel, I can live my life as I choose and with whom I choose._ He looked up into the concerned face of Sango. _She is so lovely and brave. I don't know if I deserve her, but I know with my whole being, that I love her. _On that thought, he lifted his hand up to cup her cheek and found himself asking "If I survive this poison, will you marry me Sango?"

"Oh Miroku, yes, I would be honored to become your wife... and now that you have made the first decent proposal of your life, you had better live to fulfill it." Sango replied as she bent to press her lips to his.

"My love, I will put every ounce of power I possess into healing myself, so that I might make you the happiest of women." Miroku whispered against her lips.

"As long as I am the only woman you are making happy, your life will be long and satisfying as well." She answered and deepened their kiss effectively cutting off any comeback the monk could make.

"And if you think for one minute..." Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence with his mouth hanging open and a dumbfounded look on his face. Kagome turned to see what had caused this reaction in him and giggled. "What the hell! Since when did those two start all that lovey-dovey crap? And what about Sesshomaru and Kagura? She was our enemy, she kidnaped Rin and tried to kill us more than once. They've all lost their minds. Damn, you'd think it's mating season or something." fussed Inuyasha.

"Oh shut up, Inuyasha, some people don't mind showing others how they feel. Sango and Miroku have been in love with each other for years. Now that Naraku is dead and the wind tunnel is gone, Miroku feels he can offer some kind of future to Sango. As for your brother and Kagura...well I know he rescued her once and nursed her back to health. Rin told me all about that. Maybe they developed feelings for each other then." said Kagome, looking at the still confused half demon.

"Well all this romance crap had better not get in the way of our job. We have to find all the jewel shards again and just because Naraku is gone don't mean it's going to be easy." stated Inuyasha.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha and thought, _Of course you'd see love as an inconvenience. Kikyo is the only girl you will ever love. I don't know why, but I keep hoping you will notice that she has chosen a different path and I'm the one that stays by your side. Will you ever realize how much I love you? Probably not... _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Endings and Beginnings

"Kagome Higurashi"

With a huge smile on her face, Kagome walked across the stage to take her diploma from the high school principle. As she shook his hand and took the document, a cheer went up from a small group of people in the audience. Looking out at her family and friends, she gave a little wave, before returning to her seat. She sat there dreamily listening to the names of the other graduates being announced and her mind began to wander back over the last few months.

_It's been almost seven months since we defeated Naraku. We've found a half dozen jewel shards, and I finally managed to graduate high school. One chapter in my live is ending and another will soon begin. Will I be happy when my story is complete? Good has already triumphed over evil, but will the hero save the princess or will he choose me?_

She looked out into the crowd at her cheering section. Her mom, grandpa, and Sota were here, as well as Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even old Kaede.

They had discovered, quite by accident, shortly after Naraku's death, how to bring everyone back and forth through the time stream in the bone-eaters well. Kagome had gone home to recuperate from the battle and was gone for over a week. As she was climbing out of the well on her return to the warring states era, Shippo, who had missed her terribly, jumped to grab hold of her just as she turned. All he managed to grab was a small hand-full of her hair as he went sailing by her into the well. He passed through the bluish light and touched down lightly on the well floor. His senses were immediately assaulted by unfamiliar sounds and smells. The little fox demon had really begun to panic by the time Kagome materialized beside him.

"Kagome! What happened? Where are we?" Shippo wailed as he grabbed her around the neck and hung on for dear life.

"You passed through the time stream somehow. This is my home. Lets see if we can get you back through to your own time and figure out how this happened." Kagome cuddled the frightened child as she returned them to the past.

After discussing the incident with Kaede, they came to the conclusion, it must have been the strands of her hair in Shippo's hand that allowed him to pass through the well. Kagome cut a lock of her hair and everyone used it to take turns going through the well. She then reasoned that if her lock of hair worked for Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Lady Kaede, then a lock of Inuyasha's hair would work for her family. So on her next return trip from home, she brought with her four lockets, each containing a braided lock of her hair which she gave to her friends. She had given her family similar lockets with a braided lock of Inuyasha's hair.

In the months that followed everyone seemed to have a great time crisscrossing back and forth between the time periods. Kagome had taken her friends to amusement parks, museums, baseball games, movies and the zoo. Shippo had especially liked playing video games and trading toys with Sota. The two little boys were almost the same age and had quickly become close friends. Kagome's grandfather had spent a great deal of time in the warring states era learning everything he could about the shrine from Lady Kaede. She had actually been able to teach him how to make some wards and charms that really worked.

"Hojo Takeda"

Kagome jumped at hearing Hojo's name and brought her attention back to the graduation ceremony.

_Well it's almost over, it's a good thing too, Inuyasha looks like he is getting restless. I saw that grin on his face earlier, I bet he thinks this means I can spend all my time with him now, looking for the jewel shards. He's not going to like it when I tell him I plan on taking some college classes. Too bad! It's my life and I need to plan for my future. I won't be able to stay with him forever, no matter how much I wish to. When we complete the jewel, he won't need me anymore..._


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I hope to get better at this as I go along. This is the first story I have ever written as I'm

sure you can tell. I was thrilled to see so many hits and know that someone had read what I had

written. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. Thanks for reading.

Bethany

Chapter Four: Sango & Miroku, united

"Sango, get up sleepy head! It's your wedding day!" Kagome cheerfully called to her friend, as she tried to rouse the girl from her bed. "The sun is shining and the birds are singing. In a few short hours you and Miroku will be married! Hurry and get up, we have a lot to do!"

Sango sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looked at her excited friend, "Ok, I'm up, lets get dressed."

As Sango dressed, Kagome kept up a steady chatter, listing all the things that had to be done before the late afternoon ceremony took place. "First we have some breakfast, then we have appointments for manicures, pedicures and facials. We have to remember to take your veil with us to the hairdressers and then..." As Kagome kept on with her lists, Sango thought about all the work her friend had put into this wedding, trying to make it special for her and Miroku. They would have been just as happy to stay in the village and let Kaede preform a simple ritual, but Kagome had insisted on giving them a traditional Western style ceremony, at her family shrine. She'd had plenty of time to arrange it, since Miroku had refused to marry Sango before a hut could be built for them. It had taken him months to recover his strength after being poisoned by Naraku, but finally around the time of Kagome's graduation, he was ready to begin building. Miroku had approached the village headsman and Kaede, asking them for permission to build a house by the shrine gate and become the shrine priest. He was given approval for the plan and everyone pitched in to help with the building project. Even Inuyasha was coaxed into helping by Kagome and he proved himself quite good at cutting down trees. Kagome had also brought some lovely items from her time to decorate the house and make it extremely comfortable.

_Oh Kagome, you are such a loving and caring person. Always putting everyone and their needs before yours. You are so determined for me to have this grand wedding celebration, are you afraid you may not get the chance to plan one for yourself? I know Inuyasha loves you, I know this as surly as I know Miroku loves me. It make take some more time, but I'm sure he will tell you of his feelings eventually. _

"Well are you ready to go?" Kagome questioned. "Yes, lets get started." Sango answered.

At 2:00 p.m. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo came through the well. "We are supposed to go to the shrine and dress. Kagome said she would leave our clothes in the small room to the left." Shippo told the older pair.

"Tell me again why I have to get into some stupid uncomfortable clothes and SHOES, I'm not the one getting mated today." groused Inuyasha.

"We are all doing this to make the girls happy. I would have been satisfied with a simple ceremony with Lady Kaede presiding, but all this ceremony and dress seems to be important to Sango and Kagome, therefore we will smile and bear it." Miroku replied. "Now, lets go to the shrine, get dressed and get it over with."

Inuyasha put his hands into his sleeves and still muttering followed the others to the shrine. In the small side room they found the promised clothing. Kagome had picked traditional tuxedos but had left off any type of neck wear. The shirts were to be worn open at the throat. For their feet she had found some open backed leather loafers. She knew Inuyasha would have drawn the line at regular shoes. She had also found a black embroidered prayer cap that would hide Inuyasha's ears. That precaution might not have been necessary if Kagome had not run into her friends. On the day she and Sango were picking out dresses, they came face to face with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Yuka's older sister was getting married and Yuka was there to be fitted for her bridesmaid dress. The three girls immediately wanted to know who the wedding dress was for and upon finding out it was for Sango, invited themselves to the wedding.

_Oh great, _thought Kagome,_ they will probably bring Hojo along too. Won't that be fun, me trying to keep Inuyasha from growling at him all day. Maybe if I threaten to 'sit' him about a hundred times he will behave. _

Kagome and Sango finished their list of tasks and returned to the shrine. Shippo came to the house to let them know the guys were at the shrine and had finally figured out how to get into their clothes, with help from Grandpa and Sota.

"Shippo you look adorable," Sango told the little fox demon, " I'm so glad Miroku and Kaede were able to find a concealment charm for you." When the group had first started passing back and forth through the well, Shippo had been pretty much confined to the house, since they could think of no way to hide his tail and feet. Miroku and Kaede had put their heads together and come up with a concealment charm that made the little demon look just like a regular 11 year old boy.

"Yeah, me too. I was content to just play games and watch tv with Sota, but all that stuff the rest of you were doing sounded really fun too. I'm glad I finally got to go out and see more of this world." replied Shippo, "You best hurry and get ready, Miroku was looking a bit nervous and Inuyasha wanted to climb a tree." he said laughingly as he left to go find Sota.

A short time later, everyone was ready. Grandpa had gotten a friend of his to officiate the ceremony, so he could escort Sango. Kagome went in first and was amazed at how handsome the guys looked in their tux's. She smiled at them, Miroku smiled back, but Inuyasha had a dazed look on his face. _Should I worry about him? It's too late to stop now, he will just have to deal with whatever is bothering him and I will see to him later, _Kagome said to herself.

As she reached the front, she turned to watch Sango walk forward and took a peek at Miroku's expression when he saw Sango. Miroku's breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon his bride. Sango was absolute perfection. Never had he seen her more lovely, she was radiant. Tears sprang to his eyes and he made a mental note to thank Kagome later for her insistence in giving them a formal wedding. The vows were quickly said and the couple was blessed. At long last Miroku was told to kiss his bride. He took her in his arms, lowered his mouth to hers and breathed against her lips, "I love you with all my heart and soul, my wife, my Sango," then claimed her mouth with his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Changes

Kagome looked around slightly amazed at how a small reception had blown into a full scale party. Not only had her friends shown up as promised, with Hojo in tow, but Yuka and Eri had brought dates. They had also brought cd's and got the music going for everyone to dance.

Just as Kagome had feared, Inuyasha was not happy to see Hojo. She had to spend a lot of time and energy keeping the two separated, which wasn't easy, seeing as how they both wanted to be by her side. She finally got Ayumi to distract Hojo, while she drug Inuyasha off and threatened him with bodily harm if he did not behave.

Kagome had hired a photographer for the wedding and had him take all the traditional pictures. She had laughed at Miroku, who was having a hard time doing anything, as he could not hardly take his eyes off Sango. At present they were wrapped in each others arms on the dance floor slowly swaying to a love song.

She searched out Inuyasha, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"What the hell do I know about dancing?" he grouched.

"Come on its easy, I'll show you how," Kagome pulled the reluctant half demon onto the dance floor. "Put your arms around my waist and I put my arms around your neck, then we step and sway to the music."

Kagome sighed, lay her head on Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes. He looked down at her in surprise, then lay his cheek against her hair and breathed in her scent. If only they had known they were thinking the exact same thing..._Why can't it always be like this, no demons, no shards, no fighting. Just us together..._

All to soon the song ended and they had to let each other go. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face, surprised to see he was blushing. Before she could say anything, he turned and walked away. The arrival of the limo, that was to take Sango and Miroku to their honeymoon spot, forestalled any attempt she could make to go after him.

She hugged and kissed her friends goodby, telling them "You're bags are in the trunk. The limo will take you to the cabin and will be back to pick you up in a week. Have a good time, I love you both so much and I'm very happy for you."

"Oh Kagome, how can we thank you for all you've done for us. You have given us everything we could have wanted and it was all so beautiful" Sango said as she hugged her friend.

Miroku reached to hug Kagome, "Yes, we are greatly in your debt."

"Don't be ridiculous! How many times have the two of you saved my life? It's the least I could do for my friends." exclaimed Kagome wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm glad everything turned out so well and you enjoyed yourselves. Now have a safe trip and don't even think about any of us." She grinned at the couple shooing them into the car.

Kagome waved at the car until it was out of sight, then turned to go back to the party. She walked through the crowd, stopping to chat with various groups, thanking them for coming, all the while scanning the grounds for Inuyasha. Finally she located Shippo and made her way over to him. "Shippo, have you seen Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"He's already gone back though the well. He left his clothes in the shrine and told me to tell you he would meet you at Kaede's hut in the morning. I hope you don't mind but your mom said it would be ok for me to stay here till Sango and Miroku get back. Sota doesn't start school for another week and he has a new game we want to beat." Shippo informed her.

"Sure, Shippo, that's fine with me. I hope you and Sota behave yourselves and don't forget to wear your charm if you go out. Ok?" Kagome replied, ruffling the hair of the young boy playfully.

"Hey, watch the hair! You know I would never be bad for Mama Higurashi, unlike some half demons we know." he tossed out over his shoulder as he ran off toward Sota.

As parties usually do, this one finally wound down and everyone left. Kagome had to refuse an invitation from Hojo for a movie date the next day, much to her friends dismay. She told him she was tired from the long, exciting day and claimed a need to rest.

_Thank goodness he bought that excuse. I'm glad I didn't say I had to clean up this mess, he would probably have volunteered to come help and then how would mom have explained the cleaning crew and the fact that I was nowhere to be found._ _Well Inuyasha, it will just be the two of us on the jewel shard hunt tomorrow. It's been a long time since we were alone together. I hope we don't spend the whole time fighting. It will be nice just us two, maybe I can get you to open up a little about your feelings for me. I hope we don't run into Kikyo..._she thought as she slipped off to sleep, dreaming of dancing, wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.

Sango slipped into the very revealing negligee Kagome had packed for her and blushed. _I don't know if I can walk out in this, it barely covers me... Get a grip girl! He's your husband now. Pretty soon he will be seeing you in a lot less. _Looking back into the mirror with a determined look, she decided it was now or never. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom. Miroku looked up at her from where he was seated on the edge of the bed. _Thank goodness, he is wearing the robe Kagome packed for him. If he had been waiting for me naked, I think I would have run back into the bathroom. _Sango thought to herself as she took a hesitant step toward him.

"By all the gods in heaven, you are the most exquisite and alluring woman I have ever seen." he told her quietly as he arose and walked over to take her hands in his. "I will spend the rest of my days thanking heaven I was even allowed to be in your presence, much less attain the unthinkable and marry the goddess."

With his words, all her doubt evaporated and was rapidly replaced by a desire to feel his hands on her, and to caress him in return.

"Miroku, I am a woman of flesh and blood, as you well know, and I now find myself aching for you to run your hands all over my bare skin," she whispered provocatively, as she ran her tongue around the edge of his ear causing him to shiver.

"Your desire is mine as well." he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "But first I feel I must confess something to you. I have misrepresented myself somewhat. I really have no experience when it comes to lovemaking. I know you will find that hard to believe because of the lecherous way I have acted, but it's true. I promise you I have never been with a woman before."

He waited breathlessly for her reaction to his confession and the last thing he expected was for her to giggle.

"I thought as much. Not that I have any basis for comparison, but you always seemed to be trying to hard to make me think you were a pervert." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "How about we stop talking now and start exploring the pleasures that can be discovered in intimacy?"

"My love, I could not have said it better myself," the monk replied as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Discovery

"Slow down Inuyasha!" grumbled Kagome, "We still have four days left before Sango and Miroku return. What's your hurry? You've rushed us around like mad the last few days. We've never collected so many jewel shards in such a short time before."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the dark haired girl, he could not really explain why he was in such a hurry, he didn't understand it himself. "I ah..I just wanted to get back to the village and ah..ah..check to see if ah...if anyone had heard about anymore jewel shards" he finally managed to stammer out.

"Well, I'm glad you want to put our time to good use, but I'm tired, hungry and dirty. I need to stop, bathe, eat and rest, in that order. We are close to Mushin's temple, lets stay there for the night, please?" Kagome pleaded with the half demon.

"Why would you want to stay anywhere near that old drunk? We could be at Kaede's in a few more hours." grumbled Inuyasha.

"In a few more minutes, I'd better be getting a bath, while you, had better be out getting us some supper!" snapped Kagome, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Ok! Ok! You don't have to get so upset! We'll go to Mushin's temple. Geez you're cranky and it's not even time for your flow yet." he grumbled.

"INUYASHA! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! My flow, as you put it, is none of your business!" Kagome yelled down at the boy, who was lying face first in a shallow hole his repeated slamming had made. She then spun around and stomped off toward the shrine.

_Gods, when will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut around that girl. She's gonna break my back someday with that damn sit command. _With a groan and grimace, Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet and started off after the angry girl.

Mushin, as usual, was passed out drunk when the young couple arrived at the temple. Try as they might, they could not rouse him from his drunken slumber, so Kagome coved him with a blanket and left him to sleep off the effects of his over indulgence.

She gathered her bath things and headed for the stream to bathe. As she passed Inuyasha, she sniffed and turned her head away from him, refusing to speak.

_Damn! She will probably be mad at me all night. I'd better get her something she likes for her supper. Maybe that will make her feel better. Hell, I don't know why she got so mad anyway. I just don't know how to act around her anymore. It seems no matter what I do I make her mad, that's part of the reason I didn't want to be alone with her, _Inuyasha thought as he watched her disappear into the woods. He sniffed the air for any signs of unwanted visitors, finding nothing, he set off to gather their supper. He knew, as long as he stayed within a mile or so of Kagome, he could keep her safe from any harm. If he caught a whiff of anything strange or if she called his name, he could be at her side in moments.

The cool water in the pond was not cooling down Kagome's temper. She was not only angry, she was dreadfully embarrassed. She knew Inuyasha had an exceptional sense of smell, but it had never even crossed her mind that he could detect the change in her body during her period.

_Oh no, how can I ever look him in the face again! He can smell when I have my 'flow' as he calls it. Can the ground just open up and swallow me now! So much for our week alone together. He's been acting so weird, like he can't wait to get away from me, and now I may never be able to talk face to face with him again, much less let him carry me on his back. _

Kagome sighed as she slipped under the water to wash the soap from her body and wet her hair. She surfaced, reached for her shampoo and generously lathered her hair. She waded over to the small waterfall and looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching. Seeing that the coast was clear, she climbed up onto the rocks to let the water rush over herand rinse her hair. As she stood there with the water running down her body, scrubbing her head, she thought, _ It probably makes no difference to Inuyasha if I'm on my period or not. What does he care? He's certainly never said anything before. I'm not sure he even realizes I am a girl sometimes. I'll just act like nothing happened. Like he never said anything._

Inuyasha stood spellbound. He could not breathe...he had forgotten how to breathe. Kagome was standing completely nude under the waterfall. He had caught glimpses of her before, but this was totally different. She could not see him, as he was still hidden in the tree line, so he could look at her for as long as he wanted to and he really wanted to. A battle was raging inside him as he fought with his conscience. _I...should not be doing this! I should not be watching her!_

As she ran her hands through her hair and down her body, all the blood rushed from his head to his lower extremities, and a low growl came from deep in his throat. His heart constricted in his chest and a wave of desire hit him so hard, he almost fell to his knees. He could smell the jasmine scent of her shampoo mingled with the sweet scent that was uniquely hers. Naraku could have walked up to him and slapped him in the face at that moment and it would not have made him take his eyes off Kagome.

_Oh my god, she is perfect, absolutely perfect and she is all mine. Mine alone. My **mate** is the most beautiful woman on this earth. _

The thought that had just run through his head, struck him like a thunderbolt and released him from the spell he was under. He backed away quietly into the forest, circled around the stream and headed to the shrine.

_My mate! Since when have I begun thinking of her as my mate! I know I care for her a great deal, hell, I probably even love her. Love her...love her...love Kagome... Yes... I do!...I do love her! I LOVE KAGOME! When did that happen, how did I miss that. The first time she ever shed tears for me, when we were fighting the spider demons, I knew then she was special to me, that she cared for me. Is that when my heart opened up to her? When I made a fool of myself chasing after Kikyo, she forgave me and stayed with me. How could she even want to stay with me after all I've put her through? She's so sweet and gentle and caring. She could have any guy she wanted, there's plenty of them chasing her. That Hojo guy is always trying to get her to go somewhere with him and that flea bitten wimpy wolf Koga, he would just love to steal her away from me. I'm the one that's always short tempered and grouchy, why does she stay with me? Is it ...is it because, SHE... LOVES... ME... TOO! I'm so stupid, not to have seen it! She wouldn't put up with all my crap, unless she loved me. How do I tell her that I love her, how do I let her know what's in my heart? I can't ask her to give up her plans for this college stuff she keeps talking about. It's important to her, so... it's important to me now. After all she is my mate and I want to do what's going to make her happy. I'll have to be mature about this and give her time to pursue her dreams. I can only hope her love will remain as strong for me, as I intend to keep mine for her. What was that she was telling me the other day? Something about, if you love something set it free. I thought it was stupid at the time, but now it seems a very wise piece of advice. _

By the time Kagome had returned to the shrine, Inuyasha had completed the dinner preparations. Feeling unsure about how to approach him, she awkwardly sat down by the fire and waited for him to speak first.

"I caught some fish for you, I know you like it grilled," he told her as he sat down beside her.

"Uh..thanks. It was nice of you to remember." She told him.

"Ah...Kagome? He questioned and she turned to look in his eyes, "I'm sorry about earlier. You're right, your personal stuff is none of my business. I'm really sorry I said anything, I didn't mean to embarrass you. You know I never know when to keep my mouth shut. Please don't be mad at me anymore, ok?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in utter amazement. He had never apologized to her so nicely before. "Uh...sure, lets just forget it ever happened."

"It's not like you are the only female that has a cycle and gets grouchy." He promptly ruined the good impression he had just made. He glanced over to Kagome and one look told him he was back in trouble deep. "I..uh..I guess I need to shut up now.."

"That would probably be best." Kagome snapped at him. "Oh yea, and just to help you out, if I were you, I would not mention anything about flows or cycles, or grouchiness, around Sango either." With that said, she stood up, walked over to her sleeping bag and unrolled it. She climbed in and turned her back to Inuyasha.

_Why do I let him make me so mad. No one else irritates me the way he does, not even Sota! One of these days, when I'm grouchy, as he puts it, I'm gonna sit him so many times, it will take him three days to crawl out of the hole he makes._

Inuyasha sat in his usual position against the wall, legs folded Indian style, with his arms crossed and hands in his sleeves. As soon as he knew Kagome had fallen asleep, he relaxed and took a deep breath. _Well she's mad at me again, but that's probably a good thing. If she had moved any closer to me, I don't know if I could have kept my hands off of her. I can not be alone with her anymore, I don't trust myself. I bet that's what has been making me so irritable lately. I'm well past the age when most demons take a mate_. _My body and heart realized what my mind didn't. I've picked Kagome for my mate and I need to be with her, to love her, to protect her, to make her happy. I want to see her face each morning as she wakes in my arms. I want to see her belly grow large with my child. I have a lot to do, before I'm worthy of taking her as my wife. I swear to you Kagome, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy from now on. _With that last thought, Inuyasha closed his eyes, concentrated on ignoring the discomfort he was in and tried to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Growing Up

"Hi mom, I'm home!" Kagome sang out, as she came through her front door. "I'm now officially finished with my first year of college!" She stopped in the hall to take off her shoes and put down her bag.

_Wow, my first year of college is over! I can't believe how easy it was. I thought practical nursing would be a lot harder, but then again I've had plenty of practical experience already. Basic first aid was a snap, considering how many times I've had to patch up Inuyasha and the others_. _Even my teacher was impressed with how I could wrap wounds and sprains. That course on herbal remedies was too easy, thanks to everything Kaede had already taught me. The midwife classes were a little scary, but I knew I would need them to help Sango. Thank goodness I was able to finish with them this semester, since Sango's baby is due at the end of the summer. I'm so glad it's worked out this way, I'll be able to stay with her all summer and be there for the baby's birth._

"Kagome, there is a letter on the hall table for you." Her mother called to her from the kitchen, "Maybe it's your grades?"

"Oh I hope so, I really wanted to see how I did, before I left." she told her mom, as she came into the kitchen. "If I don't get through the well soon, Inuyasha will probably come looking for me. Although, he's been really patient this past year. I thought he would make a big fuss about my going to college. He's been great about it actually. It's almost scary, he's been so supportive and considerate. I wonder if he took a hit to the head I don't know about."

"Well, dear you are both growing up and maturing into fine adults. I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Higurashi said to Kagome, as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Now, open that letter so we can see how you've done in your classes."

Kagome ripped open the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper. "Oh! Look mom, I've made all A's!" Kagome grabbed her mom and started dancing with her around the kitchen.

"I could not be happier for you sweetheart. Stop now and let me catch my breath," her mom said kissing her on the cheek. "Now you had better go get packed. I have fixed several packages of food for you and your friends. No, I did not forget, I got a whole case of ramen for Inuyasha. I refilled the first aid kit too, don't forget to pack it as well.

"Thanks mom, you're the best," Kagome hurried up the stairs to her room to pack and change. _I was so lucky I was able to set up such a flexible class schedule. It made going back and forth to the Warring states era so much easier than when I was in high school. Inuyasha really did take it well when I told him I was going to go to college. He grumbled and ranted a little, but all and all, he's been great. We had to slow down our search anyway, when Sango found out she was pregnant. Miroku has been acting like she might break if she walks too fast. He's making her crazy. I hope he has calmed down some. Inuyasha took Sango's pregnancy pretty well too. Maybe mom's right, maybe he finally is becoming an adult. Well after all he basically is 71 years old, if you count the 50 years he was asleep and sealed to the tree by Kikyo's arrow. It's odd, we have not seen or heard anything about Kikyo since we defeated Naraku. Surely if she had died I would have felt it . The missing part of my soul, that she has in her, would have returned to my body. I hope for Inuyasha's sake she is alright. It would cause him great pain if anything should happen to her. _Kagome finished her packing and went downstairs for the packages her mother had fixed. Hugging her mom bye, she grabbed her bags and made her way to the well house.

When Kagome came out of the well, she was surprised to find no one was waiting for her.

"_Wow, usually Shippo is at least here waiting for me. I hope nothing has happened to any of them." _Worry began to eat at her, so she left her bags by the well and ran to the village.As she ran, terrible possible scenarios kept racing through her mind. _What if Sango got hurt and something happen to the baby? What if a demon came looking for the jewel and one of them was injured. Please, please let everyone be alright..._

Kagome came out of the forest at the shrine. She paused to catch her breath and looked toward Sango and Miroku's house. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sango sitting on a bench in front of her house. Shippo, who was bringing Sango a drink, saw Kagome and called out to her. "Hey Kagome, we've missed you! I'm sorry I wasn't at the well to greet you. I was put in charge of helping take care of Sango and couldn't leave."

Kagome assured the little fox demon that it was quite all right and asked after Sango's health. It took several minutes before she realized that Miroku and Inuyasha were building on a house, right across the path from Sango and Miroku's.

"Who's house are they building?" She inquired of Sango, as Shippo went to get the guys.

"Oh, the boys decided to build a hut for any of our families that might visit and need a place to stay for a night or two." Sango replied. "We can not keep asking Lady Kaede to let everyone stay with her, so she got permission for this house to be built."

"That's a great idea, but don't you think it's a bit large, just for the occasional weekend?" Kagome questioned her friend as she sat down beside her.

"Well, yes it is a bit large. I'm afraid things got a little out of hand, once Inuyasha got going on the project." Sango said as she smiled down at Kagome. "He had been so bored, not being able to go out and hunt for the jewel shards. He has gotten very involved with this, it has kept him occupied and out of trouble."

"I heard that!" yelled Inuyasha, as he and Miroku approached the girls. "Hey, Kagome, are you finished with that college stuff? Can we finally start hunting for jewel shards now? Hey, where's your bag with my ramen?"

"Hello Miroku, it's very nice to see again." Kagome purposely ignored Inuyasha and his questions as she spoke to the monk.

"It's good to see you again Kagome." Miroku replied, "Did you do well on your tests?"

"Oh, yes, my grades came today and I got all top marks. Thank you for asking." Kagome smiled sweetly to Miroku, trying to make an impression on Inuyasha, who was starting to grumble under his breath.

"It's not like I don't care or anything. It's just that college has been so much easier for you than the other school and you always get good marks, so why should I ask about it?" questioned Inuyasha, with a belligerent look.

"Uh.. Thanks for the compliment, I think." Kagome said with a puzzled look. She then gave the half demon a dazzling smile, "My bags are at the well, could you please go get them for me?

"Why should I? There ain't nothing wrong with your legs." Inuyasha huffed.

"Well, if you don't want the case of ramen my mom bought you..." Kagome left the sentence dangling.

"Hell, why didn't you just say that in the first place." Inuyasha said over his shoulder as he took off for the well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Discord

"Inuyasha! I told you, I have to get back to the village tonight. I need to go home in the morning to take care of a few things. It's still a little over a month before Sango's baby is due, but I don't want to risk being gone any longer that I have to." Kagome wailed at the half demon, who was shaking his head at her. "We've already been on this wild goose chase for 5 days. I'm ready to go back now! It's pretty obvious that the man who told us about the demon with the jewel shard, didn't know what he was talking about. We've been to every village in this area, we haven't found any demons, much less a jewel shard."

"Do you think I'm happy about all this running around with nothing to show for it! Well, just so you'll know, I'm not!" growled Inuyasha. "We can't make it back to the village before night fall, so we are just going to have to stop and spend the night here. We've sent Kiara on ahead to let the others know what happened and not to worry about us. So stop your gripping! Damn woman all you've done the last few days is whine. You are seriously starting to get on my nerves!"

"Get on your nerves! Oh, I like that! You're the one that's been short tempered and irritable. Kiara and I have been walking on eggshells. If we breathe too hard you start yelling." Kagome snapped back at him.

Both of them were angry as hell, standing face to face, and neither one was willing to back down and call a truce.

If their friends had been with them on this trip, by now they would have been pulling the young couple apart and trying to calm them down, before things got out of hand. But as fate would have it, Sango pregnancy was to advanced to allow her to venture out so far from home and Miroku felt he needed to stay by her side. Shippo had gone through the well and was spending the week with Sota. That left Kiara. Sango had insisted they take the fire cat along with them, as an added precaution. Unfortunately, the quick 2 day trip had stretched into 5 long aggravating days. Inuyasha had decided to send Kiara back to the village, to let them know they were alright and on their way back empty handed. Now they were alone and there was no one to step in and stop the heated argument.

"We've traveled at night before, what's the big deal? You are just being stubborn!" railed Kagome, stomping her foot.

"Give it a rest! This is a good place to stop for the night and we're stopping! Deal with it!" yelled Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME ... DON'T YOU DO IT!"

"SIT BOY!"

"I'm going back, with or without you!" Kagome told the face down half demon. She grabbed her bag and started walking in the direction of the village. Inuyasha was cursing and struggling to get to his feet to go after her, when he was slammed into the earth several more times.

Kagome had know he would be getting up soon and yelled back over her shoulder, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She then took off at a run, to put as much distance between them as she possibly could, before the sutra wore off. She knew Inuyasha would eventually catch up to her. She also knew that he was going to be absolutely furious with her.

_Serves him right. He knew I needed to get home and take care of a few things. I have to get some things for Sango and him, he is out of ramen, again. How dare he tell me to 'deal with it' I'll show him 'deal with it'._ _I was so looking forward to this trip. This is the first time we have been alone on a jewel hunt since Sango and Miroku were on their honeymoon. I wouldn't have come on this one if I would've know how impossible he was going to be. Kiara was very happy to go on ahead and get away from him. I wish now I would have jumped on her back and gone home with her._

Kagome was so absorbed in her thoughts, she failed to notice that something was stalking her. Something that was not Inuyasha. Too late, she felt the tingle of a jewel shard. Before she could even arm her bow, a huge four armed snake demon had plucked her up.

"Well look at what I've found for my sssupper. A tasty little girl,... with jewel shardsss!" Hissed the demon, flicking his tongue over Kagome's cheek. "Umm...you are sssweet. I think you will be very tender too. I won't have to sssqueezzze hard, you are ssso sssoft already."

As the demon tightened his grip, Kagome managed to draw enough breath to scream one word, "**INU...YASHA**!" then her world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Confession

Inuyasha pulled himself up from out of the hole he was in and rubbed his aching back. He tilted his head back, sniffed the air, and picked up Kagome's scent. Shaking his head, he set off in the direction she had taken and let out a deep growl.

_Damn! I ought not go after her. I'm so mad right now I don't know what I might do when I catch her. Hell yea I'm in a bad mood, it's all I can do to keep my hands off of her. I should have know better than to bring her along with me. If I gave into what my body is screaming for, she would probably run from me in terror. Damn! Damn! Damn! Why could she not, just this once, have given in and stayed put. It will be dark soon, I hope I can catch her before the sun sets. Tonight is a new moon..._

Inuyasha closed the gap between them fairly quickly. Kagome had not gotten too far ahead of him. He could tell she was only about a 100 yards away, when he picked up the scent of a demon. _Something is following her. Their scents have overlapped. God help it, if it has laid a finger on her._

Inuyasha's heart froze in his chest, when he heard Kagome scream his name. _I'll kill it! I will slice the bastard into ribbons, if it's hurt her. Hell I'm gonna tear it apart, just for making her scream like that. _In less than a minute, he was standing in front of the snake demon, who held an unconscious Kagome, in it's upper right hand.

"Put the girl down...now!" He quietly growled to the larger demon, as he flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles.

"What'sss wrong half demon? Doesss sshe belong to you?" the snake hissed at Inuyasha. "You were very carelessss, to let her get away from you. She'sss so sssweet." his tongue flickered out across Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha felt something in him snap and a wave of pure fury washed through him. His eyes began to glow red, his claws lengthened and so did his fangs. This alarming transformation had taken place several times before and he had become a mindless, homicidal full demon, but this time was different.

This time, Inuyasha was in full control of his mind and body.

"You will gently, place my mate on the ground now." Inuyasha told the snake demon, as an evil smile curved his lips. "If I have to take her from you and she is injured, you will suffer pain like no other creature ever has. You will be begging me for death long before I end your torture. Take my advice, put the girl down gently and I will kill you quickly."

"You pitiful half breed! You can do nothing to me. I posessss great power with these jewel shardssss." The snake hissed. "You are nothing more than an insssect, to be swatted away at my leisssure."

"Can't say I didn't warn you!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged for the demon's right arms.

The snake demon tried to fall back as Inuyasha came at him. It suddenly realized that Inuyasha's scent and appearance had changed. He was now dealing with a full demon, a full demon, whose mate he had snatched up and attempted to devour.

Before the snake even knew what hit it, Inuyasha, using his claws, had sliced through both of its right arms and grabbed Kagome. Cradling her against his chest with his left arm, he reached for the Tessaiga with his right hand. As he landed, Inuyasha whirled around and unleashed the Wind Scar, at the snake demon. It fell writhing in pain and howling with rage. Inuyasha gently lay Kagome on the ground, out of the way and turned back to the injured demon. It was attempting to use the jewel shards to repair its body.

"I told you to put the girl down, but did you listen? Now you're gonna find out the hard way, I'm not someone you wanted to mess around with." snarled Inuyasha as he approached the snake. "No one lays a hand on my mate and lives to tell about it!

The snake demon was releasing an enormous amount of demonic energy, as he tried to use the jewel shards. Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga through the air, released the Back Lash Wave and howled with victory, as the snake demon was disintegrated.

Quickly sheathing his sword, he rushed back to Kagome. As Inuyasha ran his hands over her body, checking for any open wounds, that might need immediate attention, he noticed his claws had returned to normal. He was once again just a half demon.

He pulled Kagome onto his lap and began stroking her cheek. "Please wake up Kagome! Please! Don't you leave me! I need you. Please wake up!" He begged the lifeless girl, cradled in his arms. He began to rock back and forth gently, tears streaming down his face. "Please don't leave me...I love you, Kagome. Don't leave me here alone..."

"In..u..yash..a." She whispered softly, "you...came for...me. I ...hoped you... would. I...I'm...sorry...I ran...away from...you.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief. _She's alive! Thank God! _

"Sssh...it's alright, its all over now. That thing will never hurt you again." He told her, as he gently stroked her hair. "How badly are you injured, can you tell? Are any of your ribs broken?" He anxiously ran his eyes over her as he waited for a reply.

"Nothing...is..broken." She assured him, "It just...squeezed.. the breath... out of me, I'll be...alright..after..some rest. I'm...a.. little..bit cold."

"I can fix that." He removed his haori and wrapped it around her. "Is that better?"

Nodding, she snuggled into the garment, it was still warm from his body and made her feel as if his arms were wrapped around her.

"Ok. I need to find some kind of shelter for us." He began to scan the area around them and found what he was looking for. "I'll be right back, don't worry I won't let you out of my sight," Inuyasha promised her, as he gently lower her to the ground. "I will never let anything harm you again."

Inuyasha stood up and began to run toward an enormous tree. Climbing quickly, he found a large branch, that would be wide enough and strong enough to hold both of them. He hurriedly lower himself to the ground and returned to Kagome.

"Alright, I've found a place for us to rest. Can you put your arms around my neck? Good, hold on tight." Holding her close, he lightly leaped from branch to branch. Reaching the desired limb, he leaned Kagome against the trunk. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm fine. Really, I'm ok." She told him with a slight smile.

"Ok. Now just hang on here for a minute. I've got to go back down and make sure we can't be seen from the ground. I'll be right back, ok?

"Ok."

Inuyasha leaped from the branch and landed on his feet just below Kagome. He walked around the tree, looking up and carefully examined the foliage. When he was satisfied, that they would be well hidden, he bound back up to the branch where he had left Kagome.

"We'll be safe here for the night. Let me lean against the tree trunk and you can lean on me." He settled himself against the tree, pulled her into his arms and cuddled her against his chest.

_Damn, just made it! _ He thought as the sun set and he reverted to his human form. Resting his chin atop Kagome's head, he thought about how close he had come to losing her.

_That was too close! If I had lost her, I don't think I could have gone on living. I have to tell her how I feel. I have to tell her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her..that, I love her._

"Inuyasha,... I love you too," Kagome whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This story was inspired by a picture, drawn by Druihd. If you haven't already done so,

please check out her web site - druihd,staze,org/inuyasha Her drawings are the absolute best!

I have never written anything in my life, but looking at that pic of Inuyasha and Kagome in the tree, filled me with a need to express myself. I know what I have to say is not all that great, but I have discovered that writing is giving me a creative outlet that was lacking in my life. Please bear with me and maybe I will improve. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate the feedback.

Bethany

Chapter Ten: You Love Me

Inuyasha eased Kagome over to his left side, so he could look down at the sleeping girl, lying in his arms. The sun was not yet up, but dawn had broke and he could see her features clearly in the soft light.

_She loves me...,me, a half breed, most humans and demons want to kill on sight. What did I do to deserve such a gift. Am I worthy of her? Hell even if I'm not, she's not getting away from me now, I'll never let her go. She is my mate, she belongs to me and I will kill anyone who tries to take her away from me._

He turned his head to take in the scent of her hair. Even with his human senses he could smell the jasmine scent of her shampoo. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled in closer to his chest, unconsciously pressing her hip into his manhood. His response was immediate. His arms involuntarily tighten around her, his heart began hammering in his chest and his breathing became labored.

Kagome awoke with an extreme sense of disorientation. _Where am I? Where is Inuyasha? Who is holding me! _In a momentary panic, Kagome struggled to free herself from the arms that held her.

"It's alright Kagome, it's me, it's Inuyasha." He soothed the frightened girl, "I've got you, you're safe with me." He almost choked on the last few words. If she knew how aroused he was, she might well be wise to worry for her 'safety'.

"Inuyasha, thank goodness, for a minute I couldn't remember where I was. Oh no, Inuyasha, your human! That's why you didn't want to travel last night. I'm so sorry, please forgive me,...I .. I put us in terrible danger, how stupid of me, I didn't even think, I should have remembered the new moon, I'm so..." Inuyasha quietly cut off her babbling, by gently capturing her mouth with his.

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock, _He's kissing me! He's finally kissing me..._she sighed and opened her mouth to the gentle probing of his tongue, deepening the kiss. She raised her right hand to run her fingers through his soft silky black hair. As she struggled to free her left hand, trapped between their bodies, she accidently brushed across the bulge in his pants. Inuyasha shuttered at her touch and moaned, then he deepened the assault on her mouth.

_He wants me...me...not Kikyo! Oh..my...he wants me!_

Kagome freed her left arm and wrapped both of them around him. She somehow managed to pull herself up and press her body tightly to his. An ache was growing inside her, she had a desperate need to feel his skin against hers. She was frantically struggling to wrap her legs around him, mindlessly following her awakening desires, when he broke free and held her at arms length, both of them gasping for air.

She looked at him in bewilderment, _ What was I doing wrong? Why did he stop? I thought he wanted this, for us to be together. Maybe he really didn't want me...he must have finally realized I wasn't Kikyo._

Inuyasha looked into her face and saw the tears pooling in her eyes. Shaking his head, he strove to get his body back under control. "Kagome, I I'm sorry...I can't...we can't..."

Lowering her head, she let silent tears slip down her face. "It's alright, we just got caught up in the moment. I understand, it's not me, it's Kikyo you want."

"Where in the HELL, would you get an idea like that?" He grasped her chin and lifted her face to make her look at him. "Why would I want that cold hearted bitch? Sure, once a long time ago, we thought we were in love, but that's all it was, just wishful thinking on both our parts. We had nothing in common but the fact that we were both set apart, alone and isolated from the rest of the world. We tried to ease each others loneliness. But it wasn't enough. If we'd had the love and trust you and I share, Naraku would never have been able to turn us against one another. He tried plenty of times to come between us and he failed miserably each time."

Kagome's mouth fell open in amazement and it took all his concentration not to dive back in for another taste of her sweet lips. He had to tell her now how he felt, get some things out into the open, before something happened between them that could never be taken back.

"Kikyo never accepted me for who I was, she wanted me to change, to become fully human. You've shown me what real love is. You've always seen the real me and stayed with me, in spite of all my shortcomings. Not once have you ever asked me to betray my true self. Kikyo was cold and calculating when she was alive and as far as I can see, she still is. I don't want her, I want you. I want the warm, sweet and caring girl, that has tended my wounds, put up with my temper, and cried when I'm in pain. Can't you see? I Love You!" His voice held a note of desperation and he searched her face, trying to see if she understood what he was telling her

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too! She attempted to move back into his arms, but he still held her at arms length. "Why won't you hold me? Why did you pull away and stop kissing me?" He gave her a look that melted her heart and he gently cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Before I take you as my mate, I want you to be my wife. Please, Kagome, will you marry me.?" As he asked the question, he drew in his breath and unconsciously held it, waiting for her answer.

"MARRY YOU? Of Course I'll Marry You! You big jerk, I love you. I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I didn't think you were ever going to come to your senses." Inuyasha released his pent up breath, as Kagome crawled into his lap and rained kisses on his face.

"Kagome." He interrupted her shower of kiss. "I need for you to marry me today."

She sat back in suprise, "Today! We can't get a wedding together in one day! It takes weeks to plan a wedding." She frowned at him, shaking her head.

"Kaede and Miroku can give us a simple ceremony today. Later we can have the formal wedding of your dreams, I will wear and do anything you want me to." He raised his hand to caress her cheek, "After last night, I realized something, I never want to wake again, without you in my arms. I want your face to be the last thing I see as I close my eyes at night and the first thing I see when I open them every morning. I will never let you go. You know, if Koga had been the one to snatch you up last night, he would have tried to make you his mate. I would have had to kill him to get you back after that. Make no mistake, I would have, I would have ripped him limb from limb. I can't live without you now. Just like wolf demons, dog demons mate for life too. Without my knowing it, my heart picked you for my mate, a long time ago. As usual, it took my head awhile to catch up," He grinned down at her.

"But Inuyasha, where will we live? What about my college plans? What if I get pregnant, I'm not ready for a baby yet? She questioned him anxiously.

"Place to live, already taken care of," he held up three fingers and began to count off his answers to her questions, "We will both stay with your mom, while you go to school, surely I can find something to do around the shrine to keep me busy, while you are gone and studying. And last but not least," he tapped his nose, "I can tell when you are in heat, so we can just take the necessary precautions not to get pregnant."

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" Kagome said accusingly. "How long? How long have you known you were in love with me?"

"It started at Miroku and Sango's wedding, when we danced." He began with a sheepish look. "It hit me full scale the following week, when we were alone together. Hell that's why I was in such a hurry to get us back to the village, I couldn't trust myself alone with you any more. All I could think about was throwing you to the ground, ripping off your clothes and making you my mate right then. I..ah.. I have a small confession to make." She looked at him inquisitively,

"I ah...I saw you, under the waterfall, at Mushin's shrine." At her gasp, he hurried on with his explanation. "I know, I shouldn't have been looking, I'm sorry, a little.

"Wait, let me explain, before you 'sit' us both out of this tree. As I was standing there admiring the view," he leered suggestively at her, "The thought ran through my head that, my **mate**, was the most beautiful woman on this earth. Then it hit me like the Back Lash Wave, my heart and body had already chosen you for my mate. So that night, I decided to give you the freedom you needed to pursue your dreams of college. Hell, I'd already waited over fifty years for you, what's a few more?"

"You know, Inuyasha, when you're not being an insensitive, arrogant, overbearing, know it all jerk," she smiled at the outraged look that came over his face and trailed a finger down his chest, "you are the most wonderful, caring, sexy, and loving guy a girl could ask for and I love you with all my heart.

"Bout damn time you noticed," he growled, pulling her to him for a soft kiss. "Ah here comes the sun, the moonless night is over." Kagome had never been in his arms before when he underwent his transformation from human to half demon. It was strangely... erotic. She made a mental note to make sure and find out next time what it would feel like when they were joined.

"Let's get a move on woman!" Inuyasha stood, slapping her backside as he pulled her to her feet, laughing at her indignant gasp. "We've got a lot to do today. I want to be fully wed by nightfall. I have a full night of ravishment in store for you. I've fifty five years of abstinence to make up for."

Pulling her onto his back, he leap from the tree and rushed off for the village.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Wedding Daze

Inuyasha came to a stop in front of Miroku and Sango's house, bending down to let Kagome slip off his back and dropping her backpack to the ground.

"Oh No!" Kagome exclaimed reaching up to her neck.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha grabbed her by both arms, with a worried expression.

"The jewel shards! I forgot all about them." She wailed, "The snake demon had one and it took the ones from around my neck. We have to go back for them!"

"Relax, do you think I'm totally stupid? Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, put his hands in his sleeves and struck his usual pose. "I gathered the shards up last night and put them in your bag."

"Thank you, Inuyasha, you always take such good care of me." Kagome put her arms around his waist and leaned back to give him a smile. "I love you."

"Of course you do, and I love you." He opened his arms to pull her to him and give her a quick hug, "Now lets get everybody up and going. We have a lot to do before the sun sets today." He kissed the tip of her nose and set her back from him.

"It's awful early, what if they are still asleep?" She asked.

"They are just going to have to get out of bed! Hey Miroku! You up yet? He hollered through the monk's door. "Sango! Kiara! Where the hell is everybody!

Kagome was trying to hush the half demon, when Miroku came out his door hastily wrapping a robe around himself.

"I'm here, I'm up, what is all the commotion? Are there demons attacking the village? He looked around quickly, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, until he looked at the young couple in front of him. He could see immediately that something had happened between them. "Sango, my love, you had best come out here. I think Kagome and Inuyasha have something to tell us." He called out to his wife. He was greatly amused to see Kagome blush. Inuyasha had returned to his favorite position, arms crossed and hands in his sleeves, but had a stupid grin on his face.

Sango appeared at the door. "Kagome? Inuyasha? What's going on? Has one of you been hurt? She looked them over anxiously, as her husband came to stand at her side and put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Well...we...that is..Inuyasha and I...we..." Kagome stammered, as she looked from her friends to her soon to be husband. "We just...we just wanted you to be the first to know...that...that...we..."

"For pities sake woman! Just spit it out." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, pulled her to him, and turned to look at their friends. "I've asked Kagome to be my wife and mate. We want you and Kaede to preform the ceremony at sunset today, Miroku."

Everyone started talking at once. "Oh Kagome, I'm so happy for you" Sango hugged her friend.

"Thank you Sango. There is so much to do before tonight, I don't know where to start!" Kagome said, returning Sango's hug.

"It's about time the two of you got together. Congratulations Inuyasha, you are a lucky man." Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back, with a wink and grin.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Growled the half demon.

"Inuyasha, he doesn't mean anything and besides you are a lucky man." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "I don't know how much longer I could have waited on you to make up your mind."

"Don't kid yourself little girl. You would have tagged along behind me forever." Inuyasha bragged. He missed the look on Kagome's face, but soon realized his mistake, as he got a mouth full of grass.

"Damn it! When are you going to quit doing that? Inuyasha fought against the spell, trying to stand.

Kagome dropped to her knees in front of him and cupped his cheeks with her hands, "As soon as you stop acting like a jerk." She softened her words by placing a kiss on his forehead. "How much longer are you going to lie around? I thought we had a lot to do today?"

"I promise there will be payback for this tonight." he whispered in her ear as he got to his feet.

They quickly found Kaede, told her the news, asked her to help with the ceremony and received her blessings. Unlike Miroku, she wisely kept her opinions to herself regarding the length of time it taken for the young couple to make a decision. She also assured them, that the people in the village would be happy to begin helping with the preparations, so they could go and talk to Kagome's family.

In no time at all, they were through the well and in Kagome's house calling for her mom.

"I'm in the living room, dear." She answered, coming to the door.

Kagome rushed to her, with Inuyasha trailing behind, not sure of his reception. After all he had never faced a potential mother-in-law before. Give him a hundred demons any day.

"Mom, Inuyasha has asked me to marry him!"

With a delighted smile on her face, Mrs. Higurashi pulled both of the young people into her arms for a hug. "I'm so happy for you both. When is the wedding?"

"Uh...today..." Kagome hesitantly told her, with a grimace.

"TODAY! We can't put a wedding together in a day!" her mom exclaimed, "It will take weeks, if not months, to get a wedding planned."

Kagome quickly explained their plans to her mom. Mrs. Higurashi was greatly relieved with the explanation and gave her permission for the couple to wed that evening.

"Alright, we have a lot of shopping to do and Kagome has to pack. Inuyasha please go get Grandpa, Sota, and Shippo, they are at the shrine, we will need them to help." Mom briskly sent them into action.

In less than an hour, Kagome was packed and the younger boys were put in charge of taking her things through the well. Inuyasha had pulled them aside and whispered some directions to them, as to where to take the bags. Kagome, her mom, and Inuyasha then set out to do some shopping. For the next few hours, Inuyasha lost count of how many trips he made back and forth through the well, taking packages, bags and boxes. By three o'clock, the whole family was finally ready to go through the well and begin helping with the preparations in the feudal era.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside once they enter the village, "I have some things I need to take care of. You go get ready at Kaede's hut. At sunset, I'll be waiting for you under the sacred tree." He pulled her to him for a fierce hug. Releasing her to cup her cheeks, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "In a few short hours, in the very spot I first laid eyes on you, you will finally become mine."

Kagome stood up on her toes to place her lips to his, "I have always been yours, you've had my heart for as long as I can remember, I gave it to you years ago."

Sighing he wrapped his arms around her once more and rested his chin atop her head. "Thanks for waiting around for me to come to my senses. I'll see you at sunset, ok?" He set her away from him and turned to go. "Huh, Kagome? Please don't make me wait. Ok?"

"I won't, I promise."

Kagome had only thought her morning was chaotic, the afternoon was much worse. There was not an inch of her body, that was not scrubbed, brushed or buffed. She was beginning to get slightly hysterical, when her mom finally shooed everyone out and made Kagome lie down for a few minutes rest. All too soon, the group of women were back and helping her to dress. At some point during the day Mrs. Higurashi, had gotten her wedding kimono out of storage and asked Kagome if she would like to wear it or get something new. Kagome was thrilled to find out her mom had kept the garment and assured her, she would love to wear it.

The under tunic was deep goldenrod yellow, made of the finest silk, that softly clung to Kagome's body. The outer kimono was made of a heavier silk and was a lavender blue color with a goldenrod waist wrap. Kagome's hair was pulled up simply atop her head and tied with a golden ribbon. At long last she was ready.

"How do I look?" she questioned, looking to her mom and Sango.

"You look lovely." Her mother hugged her. "I have never seen a lovelier bride. Inuyasha will be speechless when he sees you."

"You have never looked more beautiful." Sango took Kagome's hand, "I'm afraid I'm going to start crying. My heart is so full of joy for you. You're mother is right, Inuyasha will be spellbound."

They led Kagome out of the hut to where her grandfather waited to escort her to the sacred tree. A smile creased his face and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You are every bit as radiant today, as your mother was on her wedding day." He patted her hand as he placed it on his arm. "Your young man had better appreciate you or I will purify him. Now, lets be going."

He led her down the path to the sacred tree where Inuyasha stood waiting for his bride. He had changed from his fire rat robes, to a heavy silk robe of soft black. Her mother and Sango were right, the moment he saw her he was overcome with emotion. **_My god! She is so beautiful! _**

Kagome's grandfather placed her hand in Inuyasha's and stepped back, allowing the young couple to walk forward to the waiting monk and priestess. The simple ceremony that followed was heart touching. When Inuyasha slid a delicately, engraved gold ring on Kagome's finger, her breathe caught in her chest and tears began to glide down her cheeks. The couple was then blessed and pronounced joined as man and wife.

"You may kiss your bride now, Inuyasha." Miroku happily told the half demon.

Inuyasha gently took Kagome in his arms and tenderly kissed her soft lips, as the entire village began to clap and cheer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Joined for Eternity

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" Kagome looked up into her husband's face, as he carried her through the dark forest.

"You'll see soon enough, it's a suprise, so shut up and close you're eyes!" He took the bark out of his words by dropping a kiss on her nose.

Kagome smiled and snuggled against his chest, thinking back over the last few hours. The wedding ceremony under the Sacred tree had been simple, but lovely. The whole village had turned out for the occasion, everyone seemed genuinely happy that the young miko and half demon were joining in marriage. Dozens of paper lanterns had been hung in the trees and torches had been planted in the ground around the clearing, giving plenty of light. Make shift tables had been brought out and loaded with food and drink. The villagers were trying to make sure the occasion was very festive. Inuyasha had barely finished kissing his bride, when the exuberant crowd gathered around them, pulling the young couple apart, offering congratulations. Kagome had blown him a kiss as she was swept away from him by the village women, all taking at once, offering all kinds of marital advice. Inuyasha gave her a look, letting her know, he would be back to retrieve her as soon as possible. The village men had quite a bit of advice to give him on marriage as well. He found himself blushing at some of their suggestions as to how he should pleasure his mate. Several hours later he'd had enough, without a word, he left the group of men and headed straight for his new bride. Some rude jokes reached his ears and he grimaced with disgust. Kagome was sitting, quietly talking to Sango, when she felt Inuyasha's breath on her neck and his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?' He breathed into her ear, lightly nibbling her earlobe.

"Let me tell mama bye and then we can leave," she stood and began to search for her mother. "By the way, where are we going? You never told me where we would be staying the night." She asked her new husband as he followed her through the crowd.

"I've got it covered," he grinned at her, "lets just hurry and find your mom."

"We're here." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, setting her on her feet and pulling her back against his chest. He held his breath, anxiously waiting for her reaction.

Kagome looked around in some confusion. They were standing in front of the house that had been built at the shrine gate, right across from Sango and Miroku's house. There were lanterns hanging from either side of the doorway and another inside the house, was spilling it's light through the windows.

Kagome suddenly understood and turned in Inuyasha's loose embrace to fling her arms around him.

"So that's why the house was never ready for our families to stay in. You were building it for us!"

He released his pent up breath and scooped his wife up in his arms, to carry her across the threshold of their home.

He set her on the floor, just inside the door, and let her look around. She began running from room to room, squealing with delight. He followed her more slowly and tried to imagine he was seeing it through her eyes. Inuyasha had tried to make the house as spacious and comfortable as possible. When he had started making plans for the house, he had gone to Kagome's mom and asked her for advice. Mrs. Higurashi had been more than happy to help and had gotten some books for him on architectural design. He had just about driven Miroku crazy with all the revisions he made to the floor plans. Even after they had begun to build the house, Inuyasha kept making small changes here and there. He just wanted everything to be perfect.

By the time the house was finished it was practically a palace, compared to the rest of the houses in the village. It was raised several feet off the ground, with a porch running around all four sides, and had a wood shingle roof. Inuyasha knew Kagome was used to a little more privacy, so he had put in a real door, instead of the usual reed mat. There were seven rooms in the house. Taking up the center and running the whole length of the building, was a large family room and kitchen area, with a door opening out to the back porch. On either side of the family room were the bedrooms. On the right was a large master suite, complete with a dressing room, bathing room and sliding door, that opened onto the porch. To the left were three smaller bedrooms, two of which had sliding doors, that opened onto the porch. In all the rooms, Inuyasha had put in at least one window with real glass. Kagome's mom had helped him purchase the glass panes and had sewn the curtains that were now hanging over them. Kagome came to a stop in the master bedroom and looked in amazement at the bed. Inuyasha had built a queen sized canopy bed, with an exquisitely carved headboard. The bed was completely inclosed in a shimmering soft green iridescent material, that hung from the top rails. The drapery had been tied back to the posts at the foot, to give them a view into the bed. The bedding was a deeper green and there were lots of pillows. The top of the headboard had been made in the form of a shelf, to support sword stand, for the Tessaiga. In the ceiling directly above the bed, Inuyasha had put in a sky light, which had been no small accomplishment. He had painstakingly built a frame and carefully secured each pane of glass. The effect was awesome. It gave anyone laying on the bed the illusion of being in the top of a tree.

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome as she stood staring at the bed. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"You've given me more than I could have ever asked for. You've built me a beautiful house and a simply amazing bed."

Grabbing her chin and tilting back her head, to look into her eyes, he corrected her, "I built you a house,... I built **us** a bed." Grinning, he lower his lips to hers, for a quick kiss, but Kagome had other ideas. She ran her tongue across his lips, demanding him to open his mouth to her gentle probing. He did so immediately, deepening the kiss. Reaching up to his ears, she lightly rubbed the tips, a shock ran through his body and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. He broke the kiss, but her small protest quickly turned into a moan, as began to kiss his way across her jaw and down her neck. Stopping at the base of her throat, he nuzzled the small hollow between her collar bones and felt her pulse leaping erratically under his lips. He picked up the scent of her arousal and moaned at the effect it had on his body.

He suddenly pulled away from her and took her hands in his, "Kagome ... it's not too late,...you can still go back through the well and live a normal life. I ..I can still let you go... I can seal the well...you can marry someone else and have normal kids..."

Kagome was shaking her head, "I thought it was the bride that got the wedding night jitters." She freed her hands to cup his face, "I love you, no other man can make me happy now. What's normal mean anyway? I just hope when we do have a baby, he or she has your ears."

Inuyasha almost went limp with relief. _She really does love me._ "Just as long as she has your eyes and kind heart, I'll be satisfied." Pulling her back into his embrace, he crushed his mouth to hers and began to throughly explore her mouth. He began to gently caress her back and neck with his claws, moving his fingers in slow circles. Kagome stood on tiptoes trying to fit their bodies closer together, her hands frantically pulling at his clothing.

"Don't you think it's about time we tried out that 'simply amazing' bed?" The passion growing in him had caused his voice to lower to a husky growl.

"I...I need to change first," she managed to say, as she gasped for breath.

"I put your bags in the small room over there," he gave her one last kiss, as he turned her toward the doorway.

"I won't be long, I promise."

Kagome stepped into the dressing room and pulled the curtain that hung over the doorway closed. She looked around the small room. Her bags were stacked neatly on a bench, beside a chest of drawers and a large cabinet. On the opposite side of the room under the window, was a table and chair. She grabbed one of her bags and began to rummage through it, looking for her new nightgown. She pulled it from the bag and draped it across the chair. Kagome turned to place the bag back on the bench and noticed the large cabinet. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. Hanging neatly on a hook inside, was Inuyasha's fire rat kimono. She looked from the kimono to her negligee, and with a impish smile curving her lips, she reached for the kimono.

Inuyasha had quickly undressed, folding his clothing neatly and placing them on a small chest beside the bed. He climbed into the bed, pulling the sheet up over his lap, and leaned back against the headboard. He could hear Kagome quietly moving around in the dressing room. Sighing, he closed his eyes and clasped his hands behind his head.

"Inuyasha? Are you asleep?" Kagome asked softly, from where she stood at the foot of the bed.

"No, I was just... resting... my..." Inuyasha's voice faltered as he opened his eyes and looked at his bride. "Kagome ...why does my kimono always look so much better on you than it does on me?"

"So you think it looks good on me, huh?" She grinned at him, as she crawled across the bed, inching her way into his lap and straddling his hips with her legs. She leaned forward and began to place tiny kisses along his throat.

"Yea, it looks good on you, but right now, I think it would look a hell of a lot better on the floor."

He slowly began to unwrap her from the garment, kissing his way across every inch of the soft delicate skin he uncovered. A fierce heat was growing in Kagome, with each kiss it intensified and she wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist, mindlessly seeking relief from the ache building inside her. When the kimono had finally reached its desired spot on the floor, Inuyasha lifted Kagome slightly and positioned his body carefully to aline with hers.

"Kagome... I'm sorry... this may hurt a bit...just remember... I love you..." He gave an upward thrust and joined their bodies as one. Kagome bit down hard on his shoulder to keep from crying out at the pain. Inuyasha stopped dead still, to allow her body to become accustomed to his. When she saw the damage her teeth had inflicted on him, all thoughts of pain flew from her mind. Kagome softly kissed the bite mark and began to lick away the blood trickling down his skin. Slowly Inuyasha began to move and the heat once again consumed them. The lovers reached their peak at the same moment and waves of pleasure flowed through their joined bodies. As they held each other tightly in the aftermath, a very strange thing happened. The rosary around Inuyasha's neck began to glow and rise up. It separated and expanded, to include Kagome's neck in its circle, and then rejoined. The beads then began to spin, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until with a bright flash of light, they were gone. In the brief stunned silence followed, Inuyasha eased himself from her body.

"Kagome...are you alright?" Inuyasha ran his hands over her, to assure himself she was unharmed. "What the hell just happened? And where did that necklace come from that's around your neck?"

Kagome felt her throat and found the necklace he was asking about. As she touched it, she could feel the spiritual energy radiating from it. Picking it up, she found a black charm in the shape of the yin symbol. She looked at Inuyasha and reached toward his chest.

"You have one too." She picked up the charm hanging from the necklace around his neck. It was the white yang symbol. She compared the two charms and found they fit together like a puzzle piece. As she interlocked them, they glowed and Kagome could feel Inuyasha's heart beat through the charms she held in her hand.

She looked up at him in wonder, "Touch this, it's amazing." She grabbed his hand, closed it over the charms and waited to see his reaction.

"I can feel...your...heartbeat... Kagome what does this mean? What happened to my rosary beads"

"These are your rosary beads." Kagome gently cupped his cheek with her hand. "If I had ever wanted proof of your love for me this is it. Not only have our hearts and bodies been joined, but our souls as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Honeymoon

"Mmm, that feels good." Kagome murmured sleepily, as Inuyasha gently ran his claws up and down her back.

Inuyasha looked down at the dark haired woman lying across his chest, "I've made love to you for the last eight hours, I've explored every inch of your body, made you scream my name countless times, our souls have been joined and this is what feels good?

She smiled, "Silly man, your lovemaking was awesome, you are amazing. But you know, you really don't have to make up for fifty years in one night, geez I thought you were just kidding about that. I probably won't be able to get out of this bed for three days.

"I had fully intended on keep you here a week at the very least."

"Heaven help me, I've married a sex maniac." Kagome said with a huge yawn.

"It's your own fault. I was a virgin until last night too." He laughed, "I seem to remember you crawling all over me a couple of times..and what about these bite marks? I can't believe you were able to bit me hard enough to leave a mark."

"Just marking my territory." She told him smugly. "I really do love you and I adore everything you've done to me in the last few hours, but can we get some sleep now, please?" Kagome snuggled against his side.

"Yes my love, I'll let you sleep the day away, if that's what you want." He wrapped his arms around her, as she drifted off.

When Kagome awoke she reached for Inuyasha, but found she was alone. Grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around her body, she crawled from the bed. She walked across the room to the small bathing chamber, where she found fresh cool water waiting for her in a basin on a table. Kagome quickly found a cloth and cleaned up as best she could, promising herself a real bath later.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called out from the bedroom "I've brought you something to eat."

"I'll be right there." She wrapped the sheet back around herself and walked back to the bed.

Inuyasha had brought a large cloth, which he spread out on the bed to hold the food. They took turns feeding each other, giggling and talking, until the need for close contact overwhelmed them again. Inuyasha cleaned up their picnic quickly by grabbing the makeshift tablecloth by the corners, tying it up and tossing it over the side of the bed. As he began to unwrap Kagome from the sheet, he laughed.

"All I seem to be doing the last few hours is unwrapping you, first my kimono, now the bed sheet."

"Just think of me as a present," she giggled as he touched a ticklish spot.

His expression suddenly grew very serious. He paused and cupped her face with his hands.

"You are a gift. I can't image what I did to deserve such a wonderful gift. I can promise you this though, I will never willingly leave your side and I will protect you with my last breath. To me, you are more precious than all the wealth in the world, you are the greatest treasure I could ever hope to find."

He lowered his mouth to hers, giving her a soft kiss and then kissed away the tears that had begun to gather in the corners of her eyes at his touching words. He then proceeded to make love to her with such a tenderness and reverence, that she did feel treasured and she wept silent tears of joy.

Sometime later, they lay nestled together, with her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She looked at her wedding ring and remembered she wanted to ask about it.

"Inuyasha? Where did you get this beautiful ring?"

"It was my mothers. My father gave it to her on their wedding day."

Kagome turned in his embrace and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I will treasure it always. Thank you for trusting me with such a precious keepsake."

"Why wouldn't I give it to you? It's what my mother gave it to me for. When she realized she was dying, she wrapped up some things she wanted me to have. This ring, the kimono I wore for the wedding, it belonged to my father, and some other small items. I hid them away carefully." He absently stroked her cheek, as a thoughtful look came over his face. "You know, I never even thought about giving Kikyo mother's ring, but I couldn't wait to go and get it for you."

"Oh Inuyasha...I love you so much." Kagome slipped her hand behind his head to pull his mouth to hers.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

"You had better love me. You're stuck with me for eternity." He sat up, pulling her up as well. "I have a suprise for you. Do you want to see what it is?" At her shy nod, he said, "We'll need robes and towels."

When the appropriate clothing and items had been found, he picked her up and carried her out the back door of the house, into the darkening twilight. A few yards from the house, Kagome saw some hedges, with a small opening. Inuyasha walked through and she gasped with wonder.

Inside the circle of bushes was a hot spring. Flat stones ringed the edges and steps had been cut down into the water.

"Has this always been here?" She asked in amazement, as Inuyasha set her on her feet, shaking his head no.

"I was quarrying rocks for the house foundation and this suddenly welled up one day. I enlarged it, paved it with smooth flat stones on the bottom and cut the steps out. I also made sure to put in a few smooth flat places to sit. Kaede and Sango helped me plant the shrubs, for privacy. Do you like it?"

Kagome threw herself into his arms and exclaimed, "I love it, it's incredible, I can't believe you made this for me."

Inuyasha gave her a quick hug and kiss, then asked, "Well...are we going in or not?"

"Yes please."

What followed was another satisfying session of lovemaking and then bathing in the hot springs. When their passion was sated and the bathing complete, Inuyasha carried Kagome from the spring and carefully dried her with the towel. She giggled as he dropped little kisses here and there on her skin.

"We are never going to make it back to the house, if you don't stop doing that," she chided him gently.

"I can't help myself," he told her, slightly apologetic, "you smell and taste so good. All these years, I've wanted so much to kiss you and touch you. Now that I can, I simply can't get enough."

He swept her up into his arms and took off for the house in a flat out run. Reaching the bedroom, he lay her gently on the bed and began to kiss every inch of her body, from her lips to her toes. Kagome was so aroused by the time Inuyasha joined their bodies, she was almost incoherent with desire. It only took seconds for them both to peak and then tightly wrapped around each other, they fell blissfully asleep.

Kagome felt like she had only been asleep a few minutes, when Inuyasha shook her, urging her to wake up. Yawning, she stretched, as Inuyasha hurriedly helped her into her clothes.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" She questioned him worriedly.

"Sesshomaru is here."

Note: Sorry it took so long for an update. My only excuse is real life keeps waylaying me. There never seems to be enough hours in the day. I will try and do better.

Bethany


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The In-laws

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, as he stepped from the porch and drew Tessaiga from it's sheath.

Sesshomaru, looked at his half brother with contempt, "Summon the priestess. I have need of her skills."

Kagome stepped out onto the porch, behind Inuyasha and Sesshomaru suddenly caught a whiff of their scents. A look of utter disgust crossed his face.

"You have mated. How degrading for her. You had best hope her powers have not been diminished because you forced your filthy, carnal desires upon her."

Kagome let out a shriek of pure rage and spun around Inuyasha, just out of his reach, heading straight for Sesshomaru.

"NO! Kagome!... Damn it.. wait...don't...Oh Hell!

Before Inuyasha could stop her, Kagome had slapped Sesshomaru, as hard as she could, across his face. Inuyasha, dropping the Tessaiga, quickly jumped in between his wife and brother, pulling her away from him.

'_Damn! Now I'll have to kill him.' _Inuyasha thought, as he struggled with a screaming Kagome. '_I will not let him harm her.'_ His blood began to race through his veins and he knew he was only seconds away from becoming full demon.

"How dare you say that to him!" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru, over Inuyasha's shoulder, as he tried to shield her from his brother. "He has not degraded me in any way. He never laid a finger on me, until after we were lawfully wed. Inuyasha is a loving and honorable person. He's twice the man you'll ever be!"

She suddenly stopped struggling and Inuyasha looked back to see what had caused this change in her behavior. His mouth fell open in astonishment as a very pregnant Kagura stepped out from behind his brother.

'_I didn't even catch her scent. Wait a minute...her scent has changed, she no longer smells of Naraku. How is that possible? My brother's scent is mingled with hers, but her scent has definitely changed.'_

"If you are through with your temper tantrum..., you will now see to my mate and our unborn child." Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagura and started ushering her toward the house.

"I'll take her." Kagome walked forward and wrapped an arm around Kagura's waist, to support the obviously exhausted woman.

"YOU, however, are going to remain outside OUR HOME, until YOU apologize to Inuyasha."

With that said, she dismissed Sesshomaru with a flip of her hair and began to calmly question Kagura about her journey, as the two women entered the house.

A tense silence followed the departure of the women, as each of the brothers sought to regain control of themselves. Inuyasha finally shrugged his shoulders and walked back to where he had dropped the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru managed to rein in his anger and present a calm face to his brother.

"Is she always so... impetuous?" Sesshomaru inquired, slightly raising one eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Inuyasha sighed as he bent to retrieve the Tessaiga and re-sheath the blade. Turning to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha crossed his arms, assuming his favorite stance and looking at him questioningly, he waited to see what his brother was going to do next.

"I shall go in to my mate now." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha, as he started walking toward the house.

Inuyasha grinned, "You really think so? If I know my Kagome, she's already placed a barrier around the house and you ain't getting in. Not until she's sure Kagura is ok and that you've apologized to me."

"You would bow to the whims of a woman?" Sesshomaru questioned him in disbelief.

"Hell yea! Especially that woman, she's damn powerful. She's kicked my butt a few times. Kagome has really worked hard the last few years learning how to control her spiritual power. She could purify your ass in a heartbeat." Inuyasha shook his head at his brother. "All that aside, I love her and want to make her happy. If making you stand out here in the yard is making her happy, then so be it. You've gotta learn how to pick your battles and not to sweat the small stuff. Now, apologize nicely and we can go inside."

"I said nothing that was not the truth, I see no reason to apologize to you." Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha to the porch and as he placed his foot on the step, he was hit with a wave of spiritual energy, that threw him back about thirty feet. He landed on his backside, with a dazed look on his face.

Inuyasha let out a roar of laughter. He walked over to his brother and helped the stunned demon to his feet.

"You are enjoying this." Sesshomaru snarled at his brother.

"You're damn right, I'm loving it." Inuyasha chuckled, "You had me seriously ticked off, showing up here unannounced, interrupting our honeymoon and demanding that Kagome see to your mate. But watching you get thrown backwards and land on your ass, that was worth the irritation. Now, unless you want to spend the night out here in a tree..." Inuyasha looked expectantly at Sesshomaru.

He bit his lip trying not to laugh out loud at Sesshomaru again. He could feel the anger simmering up in his brother, as he fought for control of his emotions. Sesshomaru detested being told what to do and to have to apologize for speaking the truth, as he saw it, was ridiculous. He would not give in to the demands of a woman. He was Lord of the Western Lands, thousands jumped at the sound of his voice and ran to do his bidding. No barrier would stand between him and his mate. Sesshomaru walked up to the edge of the barrier and held his hand up to it. From two feet away he could feel the spiritual energy radiating from it. Sparks crackled and popped across his fingertips, forcing him to reconsider his decision.

'_The priestess has indeed become very powerful. It would be in my best interests to form an alliance with her. If an apology to the half-breed will gain me access to my mate and the priestess's goodwill, then I will be forced to issue one.'_ He turned and faced Inuyasha.

"It was unfortunate that I gave voice to my thoughts and that you took offense at the truth."

Inuyasha looked at him in amusement, "In your warped twisted mind, that probably sounded like a sincere heartfelt apology, didn't it? Oh well, what the hell," Inuyasha slapped his brother on the back, "I accept your apology. Anyway, this could be fun, because I feel sure you're going to piss Kagome off again soon, so I'll just sit back and wait for the fireworks."

Kagome kept up a running chatter as she took Kagura into the house, pausing just long enough to put up the barrier.

"I think I'll put you in the front bedroom, it's the largest of the guest rooms. Thank goodness my mom helped Inuyasha furnish the house or you might have had to sleep on the floor. The sink in the kitchen has a pump, so if you need any fresh water you can just get it there instead of going outside." She led Kagura to the bed and had her sit. "I'll go get some water now, so you can get cleaned up."

"Will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru be alright outside, alone?" Kagura asked.

Kagome put her fingers to the charm around her throat, she could feel the emotions running through her husband, "They're fine, Inuyasha is laughing at Sesshomaru, who just found the barrier I erected. He's probably not too happy with me right now, but he'll get over it. I'll be right back."

Kagome went into the kitchen to get the water and thought about how different Kagura looked. _'Her eyes no longer have that frightened, haunted look. Her voice has lost that harsh edge and her face is fuller, softer. She seems so fragile though. I hope Naraku didn't damage her physically in some way."_ She returned to the bedroom with the water and began to lay out a clean robe and towels.

"Kagome ... I ...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kagome asked, as she sat down on the bed beside her new sister-in-law.

"For...for everything, for Naraku, for the attempts on your life, for showing up here unannounced, just everything..." Kagura began to cry softly at first, then great wracking sobs as Kagome put her arms around her and patted her back, making soothing noises.

"It's alright, let it all out. We know what it was like for you with Naraku. I know you had no control over what he made you do. Everyone he came in contact with suffered horribly. I'm so sorry we couldn't free you from him sooner."

"You are apologizing to me? Kagome, I tried to kill you, not just once but several times. How can you be so forgiving?"

Kagome smiled, "Well, Inuyasha tried to kill me and I ended up married to him."

She stood and moved over to a chest against the wall. She rummaged around in it till she found a cloth for Kagura to dry her face on. Walking back to the bed, she sat back down and took Kagura's hands in hers, "Let go of the past, I have. We're family now. I'm so excited to have a new sister and soon a niece or nephew. Now lets get you cleaned up and you can tell me about the baby."

As Kagome helped Kagura out of her dusty clothes and into the clean robe, the wind sorceress told her of all the difficulties she'd had conceiving and carrying a child.

"I've had two miscarriages. Once I made it past the third month with this baby, I was overjoyed, but then I began to have some pain and bleeding. I've been so frightened. What if I'm cursed, what if Naraku made me unable to carry a child. I want so much to give Sesshomaru an heir. He's been so kind and patient, never blaming me for the losses." Kagura grabbed Kagome's hands, "Please help me! I love him so much and I desperately want to give him a healthy child."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Family Obligations

"Oh Kagura, of course I'll help you." Kagome assured the wind sorceress. "I need to examine you now, ok? Do you want me to get Sesshomaru?"

At Kagura's hesitant nod, Kagome closed her eyes, reached out with her mind and dropped the barrier around the house. Touching her necklace, she silently called out to Inuyasha, letting him know the barrier was down and the brothers could now enter the house.

"Alright, the boys will be right in." Kagome told her. "Now lie back, relax and let me check on the baby."

Inuyasha felt the gentle presence of Kagome enter his mind, it was like a soft whisper, a soothing caress, he smiled, _'I think I'm really gonna love being this connected to her. It's so... intimate."_

"Come on," he told his brother, "Kagome said we can come inside now."

Sesshomaru gave his brother an appraising stare, "Just exactly when did the priestess tell us to enter? I have not heard her voice and I know my hearing is quite superior to yours."

"Maybe you need to let Kagome check your hearing old man," Inuyasha smirked, "I heard her clear as a bell with my inferior dog ears." _'Damn, it's a good thing Kagome can't "sit" me any more. I have a feeling Sesshomaru is going to be a pain in the ass. I can only hope he gets the hell out of here soon.'_

Kagome finished her examination of Kagura and assured the frightened woman that the baby was fine and everything was going to be ok. "I'll send Sesshomaru right in, ok?"

Kagome entered the family room and proceeded to let Sesshomaru know that his mate and unborn child were fine. "She's very weak though and I don't think she should travel anymore. You both can stay with us until the baby is born, which should be in about two or three weeks."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Kagome's face and the slight shake of her head, caused him to swallow his arguments. Her voice in his head promised to make this inconvenience up to him later, if he would just be quite for now and bear with her.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru, no picking fights with Inuyasha, or I will throw you out of our house. I think you know I can do it too." Kagome told her brother-in-law.

Sesshomaru quietly studied the young woman's face, then nodded, "As you wish priestess. I will be civil to the half breed. Now, I would like to see my mate."

Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten, then sighed in exasperation, "Sure, she's in the front bedroom. Please let her get some sleep, she really needs the rest."

With a slight nod Sesshomaru left the room. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him into their room.

"I know, I know what you are thinking, what on earth possessed me to agree to let them stay with us! Please forgive me." She pleaded with him, "I'm not doing this for your brother. I'm doing it for Kagura, she's so scared and she's changed so much. I just can't turn my back on her."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his wife, "I know she's changed, at least her scent has, she doesn't smell like Naraku anymore. I can understand why you want to do this, but don't think for one minute, I like anything about this arrangement."

Kagome put her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, "I love you so much. You are to good to me."

"Don't you forget it either, now what was that about making this up to me?" He grinned down at her upturned face and placed a small kiss on her nose.

"Um, let me just put up a barrier around our room and I will be happy to demonstrate my appreciation of your good behavior." Kagome smiled and winked at him playfully, then proceeded to show her husband just how much she did appreciate him.

In the weeks that followed, Kagome only had to reproach Sesshomaru twice about belittling Inuyasha, before he decided it would make his life easier, if he just ignored Inuyasha altogether. This really wasn't a hard task, since he spent most of his time in his and Kagura's room anyway, only coming out to get their meals. He would read to his mate for hours, give her back and foot massages and gently cradle her as she slept. Kagome was rapidly forming a new opinion of her brother-in-law. She was beginning to see a gentle and caring side to him, first in how he treated Kagura and then in his manner toward Rin. A few days after Sesshomaru and Kagura's arrival, Jaken had shown up with Rin and Ah-Un in tow. The villagers were not too happy having the two headed dragon demon so close to the village, so Jaken had left, under protest, taking Ah-Un back to Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome privately decided it was a good thing Inuyasha had built so many rooms in their house, since it seemed their family was growing larger everyday. Besides Sesshomaru, Kagura and Rin, they now had Shippo living with them. Inuyasha had told Kagome he had planned on a room for Shippo from the start, knowing that the boy looked upon them as parents. Kagome had smiled to herself at this confession, thinking, _'just one more reason to love this man, his kind heart.'_

Kagura's labor started early one morning, almost three weeks to the day they had arrived. Kagome sent Inuyasha to get Kaede and tried to get Sesshomaru to wait outside, but he refused, saying, "My place is by my mate, she may need my strength." Looking back Kagome had to say it was a blessing having him there. All through the long day and night that followed, he remained by his mate's side, keeping her calm and constantly reassuring her that he loved her, no matter what happened. Just as dawn broke, Kagura delivered a healthy and perfect, 8lb 3oz, baby boy.He had his mother's dark hair and a crescent moon on his forehead, just like his father. They named him Keitaro, which meant blessed, because Sesshomaru said, they were blessed with the safe delivery of a healthy child. Kagome left the new parents bonding with their son and stumbled to her bed, where she slept the day away.

Later that same week, Sango went into labor. After enjoying a very pleasant few hours of lovemaking, Kagome had just fallen asleep, cuddled against Inuyasha, when he gently woke her.

"Oh, you can't be in the mood again already?" She murmured groggily.

"Well actually I could, but that's not why I woke you," he laughed, "I can hear Miroku on his way over and I bet Sango has gone into labor, judging by the way he is breathing."

So for the second time that week, after many long hours of labor, Kagome helped deliver a healthy baby. This time it was a 7lb 5oz baby girl. The proud father named his daughter Takura, which meant precious one. Once again Kagome left a happy family bonding and made her way wearily to her home and the waiting arms of her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Young Love

After the birth of Keitaro, Inuyasha had hoped his home would begin

to empty out, however that proved not to be the case. Kagura had an extremely difficult time giving birth and Kagome felt she was too weak to risk travel. "Besides," Kagome told Inuyasha, "we can see first hand what it's like having a baby in the house and you seem to be getting along with Sesshomaru now." Inuyasha could only agree with Kagome about that. The birth of his son had made an astonishing change in Sesshomaru. He was now polite, considerate, and almost friendly. It was almost scary, but Inuyasha wisely kept that thought to himself. Most nights would find everyone in the common room enjoying each others company. Miroku and Sango were usually there with baby Takura. The two new mothers would spend hours laughing, talking and comparing the two babies, marveling at the differences between human and demon infants. Keitaro was very alert and interested in his surroundings, whereas all Takura wanted to do was sleep.

So the summer days crept by and all too soon it was time for Kagome to prepare for school. When registration day arrived, she had almost decided not to go back, but when she said as much to Inuyasha, he refused to even consider letting her quit and insisted she return to school, telling her, "I promised your mother I would make sure you finished college and I fully intend to honor that promise."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in amazement, "When did my education become such a priority with you?"

"When I realized I loved you." He stated simply. "I don't have much to give you, in the way of material possessions, so the least I can give you is the freedom and support to follow your dreams. I'm want you to be happy and never regret becoming my mate."

Kagome flung herself into his arms. Without saying a word, she enveloped him body and soul, raining kisses on his face and flooding his mind with the warmth of her love.

"I guess this means you are ready to go back through the well now?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, just let me tell Sango and Kagura where we are going and that we will be back tomorrow." Kagome dropped one last kiss on Inuyasha's mouth, then left to inform the others of their destination.

The next morning, after a long talk with Kagura, Sesshomaru went looking for Rin. He found his adopted daughter in the garden, where she was weeding and crying.

"Rin, why are you crying?" He inquired, startling Rin, who had not heard him approach. "This is the third time I have found you in tears, in as many days, are you ill?"

"No Lord Sesshomaru, I am fine." Rin told him as she sat back on her heels and wiped at the tears on her cheeks, "I just got some dust in my eyes and they are watering. Was there something you wanted me for?" She asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Sesshomaru gave her an appraising look, deciding to let her think she had succeeded in distracting him from the question of her tears, he proceed to tell her the reason he had come looking for her.

"I think it is time you began to call me father." At her gasp of suprise, he cupped her face with his hand. "You are very precious to me and in a way I gave you life, not the one you started with, but the one you have now. Are you happy with me, Rin?"

With a small cry, Rin threw her arms around him and held on tightly, "Oh yes...yes, I have been happier with you, than I ever was before."

"Will you please call me father then? Your mother thinks Keitaro will be confused, if his sister does not call me father, as he does." Sesshomaru calmly waited for his words to sink in.

Rin finally understood what he was saying and sat back in suprise. "You mean Kagura doesn't mind?"

"She is the one that made me aware of the fact that you might be feeling insecure right now. She wants all of us to be a family, for you to call her mother and know that we both love you. Go in now and talk to her."

Rin bowed to him obediently and then kissed his cheek, saying as she left, "Yes father, I will go in to my mother and help her with my brother."

"Rin." She stopped and turned back to him, waiting. "Are you sure you are not ill? The priestess will be back today, do you have need of her?"

Just for an instant, a sad look of longing crossed her face, but she quickly replaced it with a smile, "I...I'm fine, don't worry about me. There is nothing wrong." She then left at a run, before Sesshomaru could question her further.

'_She is hiding something from me. I find I once again have need of the priestess.' _Sesshomaru sat down on the porch to patiently wait for Kagome's return, deciding to let her sort out this new dilemma he was faced with.

He did not have long to wait, before he heard the bickering voices of his brother and the priestess. _'I pity the priestess, it is beyond my understanding why she choose to mate with the half-breed. She seems intelligent enough for a human and she is very powerful spiritually. She must have done something dreadful in a past life to deserve such a punishment as being bound to Inuyasha_. _Although, she does seem to enjoy his company and appears to have real feeling for him._

Sesshomaru's musing were interrupted by a loud snort from Inuyasha.

"Keh, I told you, I would return to your time for a wedding. It's not like we aren't already married, so what's your grandfather's problem? He was here..."

Inuyasha's rant was cut off by Sesshomaru rising to his feet and addressing Kagome.

"Priestess, I have need of you. Rin is upset about something and will not tell me what. Can you talk to her?"

Kagome closed her eyes, said a silent pray for patients and counted to ten, trying to hold on to her temper. Sighing she opened her eyes, "Sesshomaru, I have a name and it's simple to pronounce, Ka-go-me. See real easy, you try."

"Very well priestess, Ka-go-me. Now will you talk to Rin?"

"Sure, why not." Kagome shook her head in exasperation. "Where is she? In the house?" At Sesshomaru's affirmative nod, she told the two brothers to wait outside until she returned.

After Kagome enter the house, Inuyasha gave his brother a big grin.

"I knew you were going to piss her off before long. Can't tell you how much I appreciate that, sure does help keep the heat off of me."

"Inuyasha, you are an imbecile." Sesshomaru calmly closed his eyes and proceeded to totally ignore his younger brother.

Kagome stopped at the door to Kagura's room, she could hear Kagura quietly talking to Rin. She knocked on the door and asked could she enter. At Kagura's affirmative reply, she opened the door and entered the room. Rin was on the bed, holding Keitaro and Kagome could tell she had been crying. Kagura gave Kagome a pleading look, as if asking her for help and then began to tell the priestess about the decision she and Sesshomaru had made. "We have asked Rin to accept us as her parents, to call us father and mother. Keitaro already adores her and I have come to love her very much."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Kagome, "How do you feel about this Rin?"

"It is more than I could have asked for. I'm very happy..." She broke off and burst into tears.

"Rin! What's wrong?" Kagome and Kagura both questioned the girl, as Kagome took Keitaro from her and placed him in his crib.

"I am happy...but I...I miss Kohaku. My heart...aches with a...need to see...him...to...to be ...with him." She managed to tell them between the sobs.

Kagome and Kagura exchanged knowing looks over Rin's head and Kagome asked, "Do you know how Kohaku feels about you?"

"He loves me, he told me so and asked me to marry him, when Lord Sesshomaru releases him." At the expressions on their faces, she quickly rushed on, "We have done nothing wrong! He has not touched me, he said it would not be right, until we were wed." More sobs wracked her small body as Kagura took the sobbing girl in her arms and

stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"It's alright, you will see him soon, I promise, I will send your father to get him right away."

"I'll go talk to Sesshomaru." Kagome said quietly and left the room.

Kagome stepped out on the porch and Sesshomaru quickly stood with a questioning look on his face.

"Sesshomaru, how old is Rin? About fifteen years old, maybe? What about Kohaku? Sixteen or seventeen?" She inquired.

She saw it the moment he put two and two together and got five.

"Have they mated?" He asked in a low growl.

"No, Kohaku is an honorable and respectful young man. He wants your blessings before he takes her as his wife. I suggest you do two things, first go discuss a marriage contract with Miroku and Sango and then go fetch Kohaku and bring him here for his wedding." Kagome told him calmly.

"She is my daughter." Sesshomaru growled.

"She loves Kohaku and he loves her. Do the right thing and make her happy." Kagome argued with the angry demon, trying to make him see reason.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between his wife and brother, trying to keep up with what was happening. At that moment, the door burst open and Rin threw herself at Sesshomaru.

"Please father, don't hurt him, please. I won't see him anymore if you will just let him live, please...please..." She sobbed wildly, begging and clutching at his clothes.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, then down at his weeping daughter. He felt his heart breaking at her sobs and suddenly he realized he could deny her nothing.

"Calm yourself Rin. I will not harm my future son-in-law." At Rin's gasp, he continued, smiling, "now dry your eyes and clean your face. I will summon Kohaku and we will discuss your marriage contract with his family."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: An old flame

'_This is heaven' , _thought Kagome, as she slid down into the hot spring. So much had happened in the last year, she felt as if she had been on a merry-go-round non stop. She had completed her last year of college, graduating top in her class, and had begun to take some master classes. She helped with Rin's wedding and had been a bridesmaid in both Yuka and Eri's weddings.

'_If anybody ever needed a few days off it's me' _she sighed, as the hot water started to ease away her aches. '_Inuyasha will be gone two more days and I can just relax and enjoy the peace and quite_.'

Kagome had almost fallen asleep when……..

"I can't believe you mated with that stupid dog"

Kagome shrieked as she sat up in the pool, her heart hammering in her chest. When she saw the man standing at the edge of the spring looking down at her, she took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her body.

"Hello Koga, so nice of you to drop in and scare the life out me. How are you?"

Koga sat down on the edge of the spring and dangled his feet in the water, still staring at Kagome.

" I just could not believe, when I heard it, that you not only mated with that smelly dog but you married him as well. What were you thinking?" Koga asked her with a slight whine in his voice. A strange look crossed his face and cocking his head to one side he asked, " Did that mutt force you to mate with him? I'll kill him if that's what he did."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, " Please stop calling Inuyasha names, I love him, he loves me and that's why we married. You have to know I've always loved him, I never kept it a secret."

Koga dropped his head into his hands. "I knew you loved him, I just never wanted to face it. As long as I ignored the truth, I could pretend you were mine."

He looked up at Kagome, stood up in the water, and begin to wade toward her.

"It was a real slap in the face, when I had to admit to myself that you wanted the mutt and not me. I guess it really hit me after the fight with Renkotsu. I saw how devastated you were when you thought Inuyasha had died. The joy on your face when he walked back up….it pierced me right through the heart. I really had no choice but to give up and let you go."

Koga stopped right in front of Kagome and cupped her face in his hands.

"You must know I had to come and see this for myself. To see if there was any chance for us…."

He searched her face longingly and shook his head.

"You really and truly love the mutt, don't you?"

Kagome nodded, "With all my heart and soul, we are truly mated. He is my whole world and I have no doubt that I am his."

Koga dropped his hands from her face and sighed, "Well I had to try. I decided that if you will not have me, I might as well as take Ayame as my mate. I also wanted to give you these," he took Kagome's hand and dropped four jewel shards into it. "Consider them a belated wedding present."

"Thank you Koga, I'm sorry if I have caused you any pain," Kagome reached out and put her hand on Koga's shoulder. "Ayame really does love you, she will make you a wonderful mate if you will let her. She can give you many full-blood children." Kagome smiled up at him, "I could have never given you that and it might have been a problem for the pack."

"To hell with the pack!!" Koga grabbed Kagome in a tight embrace. "I would have damned them all to hell to be with you. If that mutt ever hurts you, I'll be back and make sure he's one sorry dog."

Koga looked down into Kagome's face and reaching up lightly traced a finger down her cheek, "I didn't get to kiss the bride," he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily.

Kagome had begun to struggle in his embrace, when her necklace began to glow. Koga finally became aware of her struggles and let her go. He looked at the necklace and asked, "What the hell is that?"

Kagome groaned, "It's my link to Inuyasha, I tried to tell you we were soul mated. He had gone to another village for a few days to help them with a demon. When you scared me, he must have felt it and he is on his way here now, I didn't think he could cover that much distance so quickly."

Kagome looked around wildly, "You have to go and go now. I can hold him up, but if he see you, heaven help all of us, I think he's gone full demon. Please leave now, before it's too late."

Koga put his hand to her cheek once more and dropped a light kiss on her lips, "In my heart you will always be my one true mate, I love you Kagome." In a flash he had jumped from the spring and disappeared into the forest.

Before Kagome could compose herself, Inuyasha was crashing into the clearing. As Kagome had feared, he had gone full demon.

"WHERE IS THAT MANGY WOLF!? I'LL RIP HIM APART WITH MY BARE HANDS…………"


End file.
